


demon of desire

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Desire, F/M, Fantasy, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Angel of the Lord
Relationships: me/angel, me/demon





	demon of desire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dämon der Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959067) by [DieLadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi). 



> This is a translation to my story "Dämon der Lust", which you can find here on AO3. Please be aware that english is not my first language.

I'm lying on the bed and my vulva is pulsing.

I'm tied up.  
He handcuffed my hands to the headboard of the bed.  
My feet are tied to the lower bedposts with ropes so that my legs are spread wide apart.  
Wide spread, exposed to his gaze.

I am not afraid. He walks around the bed, pulls the curtains of tulle to one side, attaches them to the posts with ribbons, so that he has a clear shot at what he intends to do.  
I don't see the bed canopy of purple velvet. I know it's there. This is my bed and I know it well from endless nights of sweet dreams or no sleep.  
I can't see it now, lying on my stomach.  
Tied up.  
Exposed to his gaze.

He steps behind me.  
But I am not afraid.  
I know what he is about to do. At least roughly.  
My vulva is pulsing.

It's the demon of lust inside me that makes me breathe heavily and sweat covering my body. My eyes are veiled with lust and my vulva is pulsing.  
It is the demon of lust that has entered me. That I am possessed by.

He said so.  
He must know, for he is an angel of the Lord.

He steps beside the bed into my field of vision.  
He shows me what he holds in his hands.  
A flogger. A multi-tailed whip whose straps are of soft leather.  
I swallow, but I do not feel fear, I feel... desire.  
The demon within me is lurking.

I no longer see the angel, I only hear him. He' s behind me now, and then...  
then I hear the hissing, and only moments later the straps of the whip hit my skin.  
It does not hurt. It's more like a caress, a firm stroke. The leather is soft like cat skin.  
Stroke after stroke hits me.  
I moan, but it's not pain.  
Yes, of course, after several strokes it starts to sting a little, because it hits the same places on my bottom and my back again and again.  
But it does not hurt.  
My vulva is pulsating.

It stops.  
I can hear him putting the flogger down. Another, hissing sound cuts through the air.  
He steps back into my field of vision.  
His face is not as still as before. I see something in it, something soft... ?  
Mmmmhh...  
His hands are holding an object... I focus my gaze and see it.  
It's a cane.  
Which he whizzes through the air.  
Oh shit.  
I'm a bit scared now ... but the demon inside me is still firmly in the saddle and floods me with a wave of lust.  
And my vulva is pulsing.

He steps to the other side of the bed. Fuck, I can't see what he's doing.  
I can't see...  
But I can hear it as he strikes the first blow.  
That hiss.  
Then the cane bites my buttocks.  
Oh man. That fucking hurts.  
I moan.  
The next blow.  
Next one.

My moaning turns to groaning, and then to screaming. It's a wave of pain.  
Eventually it's over.  
I can feel the tears flowing over my face.  
I gasp for breath.  
The pain changes.  
It turns into pleasure.  
I feel it hot inside me. My ass is on fire, but my vulva is still pulsing.

I hear his voice for the first time.  
"So that's not how it works," he says. "Then let's try something different."  
I can feel the mattress flexing.  
He has climbed onto the bed. He takes a pillow and slides it under my bottom.  
Gives me a slap.  
"Hold still, beautiful."  
I'm breathing heavy.

I can feel him on me, above me. His mouth kisses my neck.  
His skin touches my skin.  
I feel him so close, so close, and then...  
he penetrates me.  
Oh, God...  
My angel...  
Angel of the Lord who watches over me...  
Love me.  
The demon of lust within me rears up and hisses and bites my entrails.  
My vulva...

is filled with my Angels's heavenly penis. He plunges into me, firm, fleshy and Elysian...  
Again I scream.  
A pure cry of lust.  
And then with a last cry that demands everything from me and gives everything at the same time, the demon of lust leaves my body.  
That demon.

I know I am a sinful soul. And it won't be long before the next one takes possession of me...  
But he will save me again.  
My angel.  
The angel of the Lord, the warrior, the one who fights demons.  
He spreads his wings, his beautiful white wings with the light feathers on us. They're wider than the bed, standing over the edge at the sides...  
Protect me, comfort me, caress me.

He is my angel.  
My gift.


End file.
